Superheroes 2016 Event
The the third major event of 2016 and the 21st major event overall. It was released on June 14, 2016 and on July 26, 2016. It the one hundred twenty-first content update for The Simpsons: Tapped Out. As with the most recent events, it divided into three issues, scheduled as following: * Issue 1: June 14 - June 28 * Issue 2: June 28 - July 12 * Issue 3: July 12 - July 26 Quests New Content Returning Content Personal Prizes Tapping on Criminals, sending specific members of Sequel Squad to work on the Burns' Summer Mansion, battling Felon Groups, players can collect enough prize track currency to reach each milestone and unlock the prizes. Superhero Bonus As it happens in some major events, players were able to get bonus Donuts once they had unlocked the last prize in the current prize track. Every 10000 Brass Knuckles, 12000 Soilant Red, and 12000 Crab Juice Cans, they were presented with 3 boxes containing either one, two or three Donuts. The boxes worked similar to the ones from the Bonus Levels. However instead of the usual Cash, players had to spend Cash to open another box. Crafting Once Who's the Boss Now? Pt. 3 is started, the ability to craft prizes its unlocked. Unlike in previous opportunities, this time non-consumables items are only available during each issue. If the player misses the chance then they can no longer craft them. Social Battle Prizes Social Battles}} During the event players able to battle their friends' heroes. One fight three battles every day. Upon reaching a certain amount of Social Battles the player rewarded with a prize. The following table lists all available prizes and the amount of social battles required to obtain it. Daily Challenges During the event, new challenges were added following its thematic. This additions priority over the usual Daily Challenges, and the ones players always unless a dismiss used. *These challenges had a two-day cooldown time. **This challenge had a three-day cooldown time. Trivia * During the event, the Town landing point was set to the Orphan Alley. * On June 29, the number of battles needed to obtain social battle prizes was greatly reduced. ** In addition, a Quick Battle button was added to complete a battle instantly, calculating damage by itself without the need to actually battle. However, healing and switching is not in the calculations. * During the event, it was impossible to store Bart and Bart's Tree House. * After the event, Mutant Rabbit stopped freezing the screen after finishing his visual tasks. Trailer Gallery File:Superheroes 2016 Event App Icon.jpg|The app icon for the event. File:Superheroes2016BattleGuide.jpeg|The guide to the batlle system. File:Superheroes2016FighterRoster.jpeg|A player about to enter a fight against felons. File:Superheroes2EventGuide.jpeg|The event's guide. File:FelonManagement.jpeg File:SocialBattleGuide.jpeg|The guide to Social Battles. File:Superheroes2battleresults.jpeg|An example of some Battle Results. File:Superheroes2Store.jpeg|The store during the event. File:FelonBattle.png|An example of a battle against felons. File:QuickBattleMessage.jpeg|The new Quick Battle feature, to complete battles instantly. File:Superheroes2016BossGuide.jpeg|The Boss Fight Guide, when fighting Pinchy. Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Superheroes 2016 Event Category:Limited Time